


Hold Tight

by frona



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: After Mission 31, Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona
Summary: 为什么写得这么腻，我也不知道





	Hold Tight

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么写得这么腻，我也不知道

　　

　　趴在办公桌上的身影像是陷入了沉睡。室内只开着一盏灯，光线昏沉沉地倾泻在桌上，堆砌在那的文件散乱着，跟铺满林地的落叶一样厚重。Venom慢步走近，沉闷的脚步声在寂静的四壁之间回荡，他们的指挥官保持原样，肩膀在沉稳的呼吸中微微起伏。这应当是个放松的夜晚，他们难得喘口气，但Kaz——Kaz一如既往地，和望不到头的繁重工作为伴。

　　那副作盾牌用途的太阳镜不在Kaz的鼻梁上，贝雷帽，滑落在了一旁。他一定很累，作为一个时刻紧绷神经，对周遭一切都保持警惕的人，在Venom走到桌边时，还是毫无反应。他上次睡觉是什么时候？Venom从来都没有机会询问，事实上，这是他第一次像现在这样同Kaz独处。

　　窗外隐约有浪涌声，除此之外，静谧平和。有时，Venom会忘了这是个远离人迹的地方，在广阔无边的海面上，四周是幽深漆黑的海水，随着风，泛起浪潮阵阵。他踱到房间一侧，拉起百叶窗。几个巡夜的士兵分散在下方平台上，平台之外，是一小片被灯火照亮的海面，再远点，一切就像是陷进了雾里，模糊不清了。

　　“Boss？”

　　Venom转过身，打消了前一秒浮现的抽口雪茄的念头。Kaz醒了。外头的光线渗过百叶窗的道道缝隙，微弱地投进室内。Kaz拿起一旁的太阳镜，看着办公桌上杂乱的文件，叹了声气。“看来我今晚没法搞定这些了，”他说着，重新戴上太阳镜，抬头看向Venom，“找我有事？”

　　“士兵们都盼着你出现。”

　　“士兵们？”

　　“嗯……他们在庆祝。”

　　“啊，”Kaz若有所思地感叹，分散的文件被拢到一起，叠得整整齐齐，“我还是不去扫他们的兴了，再说，我累了。”

　　“我以为你不会承认。”

　　Kaz的嘴角泛起一丝苦笑，他撑着桌子站起来，握住靠在桌侧的拐杖。Venom走上前，拿起他落在桌上的贝雷帽，他一愣，像是打算说些什么，却欲言又止。短暂的沉默过后，他迈开步子，朝门口走去。Venom俯下身，关上了台灯。

　　他们一前一后地走在过道上，Kaz的拐杖轻击着地面，节奏缓慢。温润的海风横穿过建筑缝隙，Venom走在Kaz身后，看着Kaz脑后微微打卷的发梢在风中曳动，脑海中回响起不久前一个士兵弹奏的鲁特琴乐曲。那些来自不同国度，在不同文化氛围里成长的士兵们聚在一起，用他们独有的方式庆祝这暂时的胜利。

　　他们到了。Kaz停下脚步，用ID卡开门。走廊里空空荡荡，有个士兵站在远处的高台上，不知是否留意到了他们。门开了，Kaz摁下门后的电灯开关。相比起其他地方，这里的灯光要暗得多。

　　Venom想自己该走了，但谁也没提这事，他跟着Kaz走进屋内，走进阴沉的亮光底下。贝雷帽还在他手中，他用指腹摩挲着上头那块“钻石狗”的标识，扫视着Kaz的房间。很简洁，他只能这样评价，没有任何多余的东西，实用为主。

　　他又朝内迈了一步，身后的电子门自动滑上了。Kaz回头看他。在茶色镜片的遮掩下，Kaz的神情叫人捉摸不透，有一瞬间像是打算质问，但开口时，却说起了其他事。

　　“他们太松懈了，”他看着Venom，“一路走来，我一个士兵也没看见，假如有——”

　　“Kaz，”Venom打断他。他顿住了，话音卡在嘴边。Venom走近他，直至他们之间仅剩半步距离，才停下脚步。他像是有点难堪，却没后退。Venom抬起一只手，搭在他的肩膀上，那里的肌肉僵硬紧绷着。“放松，”Venom压低了声音，“骷髅脸已经死了。”

　　Kaz低垂下视线，摇摇头，“我们可不是什么临时起意的银行劫匪，只干一票就收手，还有很多事等着我们去处理，Boss。”

　　“你把自己逼得太紧了。”

　　Kaz没回应，沉默在他们之间蔓延开，Venom紧了紧搭在Kaz肩上的手。贝雷帽依旧在他的另一只手上，Kaz的视线像是落在了那处，Venom隐约看见他镜片后的双眼，疲惫，偏执，渐渐像是出了神。“我以为复仇的滋味会很好，”他低声说着，像是在自言自语，“但事实上，和我预想的相差甚远。”

　　数小时前的一幕又浮现在Venom眼前，荒漠炽烈的阳光灼烤着黄沙间的血，Kaz紧握着他的手臂，指引他开枪，开枪，再次开枪。他仿佛还能体会到那种震颤，来自枪身，也来自胸腔内那颗因复仇而剧烈跳动的心脏。他血液沸腾，甚至在此刻，还有些许难平的躁动残存在他心底。

　　酒精没能平复这种躁动，士兵那首抒情的乐曲也不行。Venom低下头，看着Kaz搭在拐杖上的手。“你期待着别的什么吗？”他问。

　　Kaz以沉默应答。“你该休息了，”Venom说。他抬起覆在Kaz肩头的手，转而探向身前，想帮Kaz脱下大衣。Kaz没抗议。Venom把手中的贝雷帽放到一旁，更靠近了些。

　　外套从Kaz的右肩处滑落，Kaz低垂着头，任凭Venom帮他拿住拐杖，然后，是他戴着手套的手。他用手套将自己的左手紧紧包裹起来，Venom看着那薄皮料下凸起的指节，心想，这就像大衣，就像太阳镜，就像他怀疑一切的态度，九年的漫长时光是一把双刃剑，一面是坚韧，一面是脆弱。

　　“Boss……”Kaz的声音随着吐息，温热地打在他的脸颊边。Venom抬起头，鼻尖几乎要触碰到Kaz的侧边镜架。

　　他们在寂静中面对面站着，有好一会儿只是注视着彼此的脸孔，不说话，也不动作。Venom的视线缓慢下行，从Kaz镜片后的双眼，到鼻梁，最后是微张的嘴唇。萨赫勒猿人被打败后，Kaz跪在直升机舱门后接应他。Venom回想起Kaz朝他伸出手的一刻，他的双手因激烈的战斗而发着抖，他的血还在血管里沸腾奔流，他是如此地渴望能紧握住什么，然后，他得到了他想要的，他们的双手紧紧相握，Kaz将他拉上直升机。Venom想自己有一瞬间出神了，他忘了还有其他人在场，视线里只剩下Kaz，他脸颊上青色的胡茬，还有他近在咫尺的嘴唇。

　　他那时没做，但他现在做了。

　　他吻了Kaz，但只一瞬。嘴唇相碰触的一刻，数种不谨慎带来的后果就像烟花似的在Venom的思绪里炸开，他退开了，慌乱的情绪在脑海中搅动了一下，他想后退一步，但Kaz一把抓住了他的手。紧随其后的不是拳头，而是另一个吻，激烈，迫不及待。拐杖砰地掉落在地，Venom喘息着闭上眼睛，急切地回应。

　　先前还挂在Kaz身上的大衣坠落在地，Venom在Kaz胸前摸索着，想要解开剩下的衣物。手指触到手枪的一刻，Venom顿住了，像是某种默契起了作用，他们的嘴唇分开了，Kaz依旧没说话，只低低地喘着气，视线往下，追随着Venom双手的动作。

　　Venom拔出Kaz的枪，小心翼翼地放到一旁，随后，慢慢解起了绕在Kaz胸前的枪带。他想象Kaz是如何系上它的，Kaz会咬住皮带，费劲地将它绕过上身，然后扎紧。困难的事不仅限于此，任何在从前显得无比简单的事，都像钉子一样转了面。他也失去了一只手，情况却不尽相同，在谈及痛苦这件事上，Kaz更有发言权。

　　Venom继续未完成的事，动作轻柔地，一层层剥除Kaz的防备。枪带，领带，太阳镜，衬衫，直至Kaz上身赤裸。不再有布料遮掩住他的断肢，Venom看着他残缺的右臂，看着他略显苍白的皮肤，他难掩情欲，胸膛在沉重的呼吸间起伏着，下腹紧紧绷起。Venom想紧拥住他，触摸他的身体，最后却仅仅是握住了Kaz的手。它还被手套保护着。Venom抬起头，看向Kaz。那双如起雾湖面般的眼睛注视着他，无声地给予许可。他于是捏住手套的一角，缓缓地脱下了它。  
　　  
　　“我们到床上去，”Kaz的声音微微发颤。

　　Venom照做了。

　　房间另一侧的角落里，灯光要更暗些，Kaz坐在床边，用单手解腰带。Venom站着，不慌不忙地脱衣服。他有些痴迷于Kaz手指那熟练的动作，拉扯，推挤，开过枪的粗糙手掌没入布料里，将其粗鲁地往下推。Kaz已经勃起了，Venom看着他的两腿之间，觉得口干舌燥。他踢掉靴子，爬上床，想吻Kaz，但Kaz把他推到一旁，弯下腰，开始卸左小腿的假肢。

　　Venom耐心地看着他做这件事。残肢处有些红肿，这是个过于漫长的日子，他戴得太久，走得太多，扔下假肢的一刻，他仿佛如释重负，重重地仰倒在床。Venom再次凑过去吻他，汗水和淡淡的香水味混杂在一起。他真好闻。

　　他们纠缠到一起，Kaz拥住Venom，手指划过他胡乱扎起的短马尾，抚弄他乱糟糟的头发。Venom将右手往下探，握住Kaz的阴茎，漫不经心地替他手淫。空气像是变得粘稠滚烫，Kaz喘息着，火热的气息打在Venom唇间，他像是发烧了，从耳根到胸口都泛起潮红。Venom低下头，在他的颈窝处留下一个吻，然后凑到他耳边，开了口。“Kaz——”他声音沙哑，“你有润滑剂吗？”

　　他起初没得到回应。Kaz偏过头，用鼻间磨蹭他耳后的头发，然后近似耳语地呼出否认的回答，但下一秒不知怎的，又笑了一声。“还记得在旧基地时，你找我谈我那混乱感情生活的事吗？”Kaz问。Venom抬头看他，他的脸上还残留有笑意，奇怪的是，仿佛并不真觉得好笑。

　　“你该对我现在的状态感到满意，”Kaz补充完后半句。

　　Venom没说话，他俯下身，吻了Kaz的胸口，然后是腹部，一路往下，最后，他跪到了Kaz的两腿之间。Kaz眼神迷乱地看着他，呼吸急促。“我能——”他暗示着，征求Kaz的意见，Kaz点了头，随即朝后仰去，后脑勺重重地磕上柔软的枕头。

　　Venom低下身体。冰冷的金属手触碰到Kaz的大腿，Kaz反射性地颤抖，呼吸也随之一紧，随后顺从地屈起双腿，将自己毫无保留地展现在Venom眼前。第一个落在腿根的吻让Kaz难耐急喘，他将双腿搭在Venom的肩头，完好的那条小腿勾住Venom的后背，将他拉得更近了。

　　Venom亲吻Kaz腿根处细腻的皮肤。很烫，他不知道是自己的问题，还是Kaz的问题，总之，令他着迷。Kaz不安分地动着，缺失了一截的那条腿从Venom肩头滑了下来，Venom掐住他的膝窝，低下头，卷裹着唾液的舌头重重地压上他会阴下方那个隐秘的洞口。

　　Kaz没出声，但倏然紧促的喘息已经说明了一切。他爱这个，Venom也是。他爱Kaz在自己身下颤抖着紧绷的方式，Kaz残缺的小腿抵上他的肩膀，像是要拒绝，力道却又没大到足以推开他，就这么轻轻地抵着，不时难以自控地颤动几下。Venom认真地舔湿他。渐渐地，喘息里带上了短促的低吟，Kaz的手探了下来，迟疑着，最后轻轻抓住了Venom的头发。

　　他被彻底地舔开了，穴口柔软而湿润。Venom撑起身，用手指代替舌头。Kaz努力试图放松，Venom能感觉得到，环住他食指的那部分张合着，像是正在吸吮着接纳他。Venom觉得脸颊发热，他想自己脸红了，但Kaz更甚。Venom看到一张写满了情欲的潮红脸颊，甚至连鼻尖都是红红的，仿佛身处极寒天气，但……他是这么的热，薄薄的汗水覆在他的胸口，他的颈侧，他脸颊边的发根处。他的体内更烫，Venom慢吞吞地用手指为他做扩张，他抬起手，紧紧地抓住了Venom的手臂。

　　这逐渐变得有点让人难以忍耐了，Venom感觉到下腹处的欲火越烧越烈，他加了根手指，动作变得急躁。Kaz失神地盯着他，双腿轻颤着，张得更开。“Snake……”他开口，声音里带着一丝恳求。足够了，Venom想。他匆匆撤出手指，再次俯下身，将脸颊埋在Kaz汗湿的颈窝内，Kaz屈起的双腿环住他的腰，发出无声的邀请，他握住自己早已硬到发疼的阴茎，引导着它慢慢进入Kaz湿软的后穴。

　　这终于发生了，两具汗湿的躯体紧挨在一起，在凌乱的床单上紧拥纠缠。Venom深深地进入Kaz的身体，Kaz低声喘息，毫无保留地接纳他。不再有言语和迟疑，他们沉陷进性事里，不顾一切地做爱。复仇后延续至今的，被误读的躁动，终于找到了它的宣泄口，这是Venom一直以来所渴望的，他隐秘的，难以言说的欲望得到了平息，那么多个紧凑得令他喘不过气的日子，终于得以短暂地中断，Venom抛开一切，在母基地这个无人注意的小角落里，享受着他，不，他们，应得的奖赏。

　　高潮来得又快又猛，Venom退出Kaz的身体，把他们的阴茎握在一块儿，动作粗鲁地完成最后的工作。他们先后射精，Kaz急促地呻吟，双腿无意识地在Venom身侧蹭动。Venom深深地埋在Kaz颈间，把呻吟声阻断在枕头里，快感电流般地在他的身体里窜动，他偏过头，再次急切地吻上Kaz的嘴唇。

　　他们的呼吸逐渐在若即若离的亲吻间变得平稳。结束了，Venom想，他把Kaz搞得一团糟，等到明天，等到他们花了足够的时间思考此事的意义后，他们之间可能会变得严肃而紧张。但至少在这一刻，Kaz还在这里，他蒙着雾的双眼注视着Venom，不带愤怒，不带攻击性。“Snake，”他开口，声音柔和，“谢谢你重新接纳我。”

　　Venom一声不吭，握紧了他的手。

　　


End file.
